musicfandomcom-20200222-history
List of record labels starting with L
This is a list of record labels starting with L: L * L and L Records * L Records * L'Amour Records * L'dar Records * L-Tak * L.A. Records * L.A. Records * L.O.M. * L.P.S. Records * L.S.D.Organisation * L4L Music * La Abstract Recordings * La Blaze Entertainment * La Cima Music Records * La Costa Productions * La Vieja Records * La$t Dollar Records * La-La Land Records * Lab Rat Records * Lab X Records * Lab-Oratory Records * The Label Entertainment * The Label Records,Inc * Label X * Labor Records * Labyrinth Recordings * LaCalle Records * Lacedmilk Technologies * LaChica Records * Lacoriha Records * Ladd-Frith * LADIES CHOICE RECORDS * Ladyslipper * LaFace Records * lafayettemusic records * Laid Back Recordz * Laidback Manor Productions * Laidoff Records * Lair Hill Records * Lake Shore Jazz * Lakeland Records * Lakeshore Records * Lakota Imprint (Impresio'n De Lakota) * Lambgoat Records * Lamon Records * Lamp Mode Recordings * Lance Records * Land and Water Records * The Land Arts Foundation * Land Mine Records * Landfill Records * LandPhil Records * Landshark Entertainment, Inc. * Landslide Records * Language Artz Records * Lanier Records * LANOR Records * Lantern Recordings * Lap Dance Records * Lapis Cut Records * Lapis Island Records * Larchmont Recordings * Large Armadillo Music * Large Music * Large Orange Music, Inc. * Large River Music * LARGO Records * Larry Gene Music * Laser Seizure * The Laser's Edge * Laserdance Music * Laserlight * Last Beat Records * Last Chance Recordings * Last Confession Entertainment * Last Dayz Records * Last Gasp Records * Last MIC Standing Records * Last Minute Records * Last Shot Records * Last Stop Records * The Last Visible Dog * Lastwon Productionz, Inc. * Late Night Essentials * Late Nite Entertainment * Lateralview Records * Latest Flame Records * Latex Records * Lather Records * Latin Cool Records * Latitude Records * Lauan Records * Laugh & Jangle Records * Laughing Buddha Productions * Laughing Cat Records * Laughing Dove Music * Laughing Stock Records * Launch Pad Records * Laurel Records * Laurie Records via Wikipedia * Lava * Lava House Records * Lavender Llama Music * Lavish Recordings * Lavision Records * Law of Inertia * Lawless Street Records * Lax Recordings * Layla Records * LayLow Records * Lazy Bones Recordings * Lazy Boy Records * Lazy River Records * Lazy S.O.B. Recordings * LazyCats Records * Lazyline Records * Lb entertainment * LB Records * LCR Records * Le Grand Magistery * Leader Records via Wikipedia * Leaning House Records * Learning Curve Records * Leather Wings Music * Leeds Talk-O-Phone via Wikipedia * LeFrak-Moelis Records via Wikipedia * Left Coast Records * Left Hook Records * Left Of Center Records * Left Off The Dial * Left-Handed Label * leftoverking direct records * Leftwing Recordings * Leg End Productions * Legacy International * Legacy Music Group * Legacy Recordings * Legacy Records * Legacy Unlimited Entertainment * LEGACY67, INC * Legal Money Records * Legend Heart Records, LLC. * Legend Records * Legend Records * Legendary Music * Leisure King Productions * Lektronic Soundscapes * Lelp Recordings * Leni Stern Recordings * Lenkel Records * Lens Records * Leon Russell Records * Leonarda Productions * Lerah Productions * Lester Fresh Records * Let's Go! Records * Lethal Injection Records * LetsPlay Records * Letterbomb Recordings * leukos industries * Level Green Recording Company * Level Plane Records * Leviathan Records * Levitated Recordings * LeWay Records * LewMar Records * LF8R Records * LGR Records * LHI Records via Wikipedia * Lian Records * Liberal Palette Records * Liberation Records * Libertad Records * Liberty Records * LIBK Records * Lick Records * Lickwid Gold Records, LLC * Licorice Tree * Licorich Record$ * Life Entertainment * Life is Abuse * Life Music * Life or Death Records * Life Source Records * Life's A Rap Records * LifeForcejazz * Lifeform Project * Lifestyle Records * Lift Records * Light & Shadow, Inc. * Light Force Records * Light In The Attic Records * Light Publications * Lightning Capitol Music * Lights Out Records * Lightyear Entertainment * Likwit Records * Lil Chaos Records * lil' drummaboy recordings * lil' lion records * Lil' Nicky Records * LilaSound Productions * LiLieL Copgn Trust * Lillie Recordings * Lilly Records * Lily Records * Lilywhite Records * Limbless Records * Lime Rickey Recordings * Limekiln Records * Limelight Records via Wikipedia * Limelit Entertainment * Limestone Recordings * Limited Sedition * Limitless Sky Records * LIMP Records * Lincoln Records * Lineage Records * Linear Records * Linox Records * Lion of Zion Entertainment * Lionharp Music * Liquid 8 Records * Liquid Death/Hello Pussy Records (LDR/HPR) * Liquid Fusion * liquid love records * Liquid Records * Liquid Sound Lounge * LiquidCity Records * LiquiLab Records * Liquor And Poker Music * Lissadell Music * Listen Labs * Listening Pleasure Music * Liszt Digital * LITO Records * Litsis * Litsis * Litsis * Litterbox Records * Little America Records * Little Apple Records * Little Blue Men Records * little brother records * Little Buster Records * Little Cowgirl Records * little death recordings * Little Devil Records * Little Dog Records * Little Fish Records * Little Flock Music * Little Frog Records * Little King Records * Little Mafia Records * Little Miller Music Company * Little Pocket Records * Little Pro Records * Little Silver Records * Little Sparrow Records * Little Stream Records * Little Sureshot Records * Little Voice Recordings * Little Wolf Music * Little Wonder Records via Wikipedia * Live and Kickin' Records * Live Wire Entertainment * Live Wire Records * Livewire Recordings * Livewire Records * Livid Viking Music * Living Dead Records * Living Music * Living Remix Entertainment * Liza Label * Lizard Family Music * Llama Mama Records * Llarion's Lair Records * LLR Recordings * LLSG RECORDS * LML Music * Lo Key Records * lo-fidelity records * Lo-Rise Recordings * Load Records * Loaded Bomb Records * Lobogistic Labs * Lobotomy Records * Lobster Records * Loc Jaw Records * The Local Cannery Recording Co. * Locals Only Recordings * Lock-N-Load Productions * LOCKDOWN RECORDS® * Locomotive Music * Locuna * Locust Music * Lofat Productions * LoFREEQ Recordings * Lofton Creek Records * Logic 3000 Records * Logic Records * Logic System Labs * Logo Records via Wikipedia * LogueRhythm Productions * LOL Records * Lola's Child Music * Lolight Records * Lollypop Records * LoLo Entertainment * LoLo Records * Loma Records * London-Sire Records * Lone Pine Records * Lonely Astronaut Records * Lonely Chair Records * Lonesome Recordings * Long Beach Records * Long Live Crime Records * Long Tree Music * Longshot Music * Look At You Records * Look Records * Look Up! Music * Lookalive Records * Lookout Jazz Records * Lookout Records LLC * Loopjunkie Records * Loöq Records * loose atom records * Loose Fang Records * Loose Goose Productions * Loose Thread Recordings * Looseboy Records * Lora Lea Records * Lorelei Records * Lori Lite * Los Fucking Angeles Records * The Losing Blueprint Records * Losing Face Records * LoSonoFono Records * Lost Arts Productions * Lost Boys Records * Lost Cat Records * Lost Disciple Records * Lost Grove Records * Lost Highway Records * Lost in America Music * Lost Sheep Records * Lost World Music * Lostrack Records * Lotek Records * LoTioN Industries * Lotus Records * lotuspike * Loud and Clear Records * Loud Devices * Loud Dust Recordings * Loud House Records * Loud Impact Entertainment * Loud Records * Loudmouth Records * Lough Gur Records * Loughton Sound Technologies * Louie Records * LOUiPiMPS * Louisiana Radio Records * Louisiana Red Hot Records * Love and Letters Music * Love Kiss Music * Love Planet Records * love slave records * LoveCat Music * Lovecraft Records * Loveless Records * Lovelost Records * Lovely Baby Music * Lovely Music * The LoveMower Company * Loveslap! Recordings * Lovestar Records * Loving Grace Music * Lovitt Records * Low Down N Durdy Records * Low Heat Records * Low Phat Recordings * Low Profile Records * Low Res Records * Low Technique * Low-Fi Records * Lower Level Enterprise * lowKey Productions * Loyalty Records * LRC Records * Luaka Bop, Inc. * Lucid Records * Lucky Eleven Records via Wikipedia * Lucky Madison * Lucky Pierre Music * Lucky Records * Lucky Unicorn Records * luckyhorse industries * Lucrative Records * Lude Boy Records * Lujamor Music Publishing * Lujo Records * Luke Records * Luke Skywalker Records via Wikipedia * Lullaby Records * LuLu Records * Lumen Records * luminal * Luna Records * Lunacy Records * LunaSea Records * LunaticWorks * Lunch Records * lunchbox recordings * Lunker Records * Lure Records * LushTone Records * Luther Records * Luv n' Haight * Luxurious Waters Entertainment * Luxury Records * Lvm Records * Lyric Records * Lyric Street Records * Lyrical Balla Records * Lyrical Contraband Recordings * Lyrichord Discs, Inc. * Lyve Wyre Records External links *AllRecordLabels.com very extensive site with links to over 22,000 current record labels Category:Companies Category:Record Labels From Tmp, a Wikia wiki.